Shooting Stars
by Mad Cow
Summary: Under the hood of midnight, two meet, and their bond grows closer...


_Lesse...I don't own IaHB, though I wish I did!! I know, I know, I've been listening to my 'Bardic Voices' CD for far too long. The song belongs to Gaia Consort, and you can find a little more about them at http://www.witchvox.net/music/bardic/bardic001.html. And big thanks to my BETA reader, dLQ77! I owe ya one!___

_I have seen the Northern Lights_   
_Looked out my window at just the right time_   
_I'd been waiting for a sign_   
_When green and golden, they filled the night sky___

_Now this vision it was mine_   
_But which direction, so much to ponder_   
_I would take a little time_   
_I've waited this long, why not longer?_

The musician stroked the strings on his guitar. He was all alone, but for the stars. He felt the cool stone beneath him, the icy water of the stream bubbling and flowing over his pale feet, kissing them softly.   
The trees around him swayed softly as a midnight breeze danced, creating a pattern of wooshes and soft leafy sighs.   
His music carried out over the forest, down the dirt path that led to civilization. A few heard light tones, and wondered who was making the beautiful, yet faint, music, but most did not even notice.   
Save the lone girl walking up the path to meet her music maker, her dark hair billowing around her, the moonlight and her hair combining to cast strange shadows across her face.   
Her thin-soled shoes crunched in tiny rocks, making her feel like she was breaking the mystical spell her musical best friend casted over the dark forest.   
She turned the corner and saw him standing there. Their dark eyes met and flashed, and for a moment, time stood still. 

_And the nights are getting colder_   
_Does this touch of gray really mean I'm getting this much older_   
_Coyote's getting bolder, laughing right outside the door___

_But if you want to see the Northern Lights_   
_You gotta lift up your head and_   
_If you wanna have some kind of life_   
_Decide you're not better off dead and_   
_If you want to read the mystic story written in your future_   
_You better start to write it now..._

She crossed the rocks to meet the musician, and sat beside him. The wind caught her clothes and made them brush against his leather jacket. She took the winds hint seriously, and leaned against his back, feeling the warmth she could feel just from being near him.   
He continued to play, his musical tones filling the air around them with a sense of goodness, and it filled her heart like nothing else. In her pleasure, she shivered, and he felt it through their touch. He took it as a compliment and played more intensely, stroking the strings like he would stoke a lover, holding his guitar in a way that was like he was cradling air in his long, lean arms. 

_Who can tell the truth from lies?_   
_What's a life without examination?_   
_I would take a little time_   
_I've waited this long, why not longer?_

She moved from his back to his side, dipping her feet in the same clear water, digging her toes into the sandy bottom. He smiled at her, and she let her arms stray to his waist, touching lightly.   
Her feather light touch awakened more inspiration from her, and his song grew. Though it had no words, it lilted lightly in such a way that declared his feelings for her in sweet melodies. 

_And the nights are getting colder_   
_And yeah this touch of grey really means I'm getting this much older_   
_Coyote's getting bolder, stealing stuff right out the door___

_But if you want to see the Northern Lights_   
_You gotta lift up your head and_   
_If you wanna have some kind of life_   
_Decide you're not better off dead and_   
_If you want to read the mystic story written in your future_   
_You better start to write it now..._

The song spiraled around them, spinning so that she could almost see the gossamer webbing form around them, covering them and making the bond between them grow strong until it pulsated with love.   
The song climaxed until she thought she would explode, the music soaking into every pore of her smooth skin, soaking in and comming out sweeter and purer than ever, because it was something they shared.   
And just when Caitie thought she would stop breathing, the song ended, and she was able to breathe a deep breath once again.__

_I met the devil in afield_   
_I said "Oh finally! Did you bring my contract?"_   
_And the secret he revealed_   
_Was that he waits for no one, and he's never made a single deal_

He put down his guitar, and took her hand in his. The only noises now was the sweet spring water pooling around their feet, and a pair of owls hooting in the trees.   
He picked up a stone, and threw it out over the stream, where it skipped a few times and sank. She followed suit, and skipped a small stone. He smiled down at her, and she grinned back. She had once had problems with dating him, but now, tonight, this moment, this second, everything was perfect, everything was bliss. 

_Meanwhile the nights have gotten cold_   
_Yeah that shock of grey means man you're really getting old_   
_Coyote's gotten bold, you know he's sleeping on your floor___

_But if you want to see the Northern Lights_   
_You gotta lift up your head and_   
_If you wanna have some kind of life_   
_Decide you're not better off dead and_   
_If you want to read the secret story written in your future_   
_You better start to write it now..._

He pointed to the sky. "Look," He whispered.   
There was a star, shooting across the dark sky, like a flash of pure light.   
"It's beautiful," She whispered.   
"Just like you," He replied softly.   
And then, with only the stars and the owls as witnesses, the two touched lips and held, a second seeming like an hour, and for the two of them, the Earth stopped moving, and everything stood completly still. 

**Copyright 2001 by 'Mad Cow'**   



End file.
